When fiber optic cables are spliced, the ends of the cables are often held within a terminal or the like to protect the ends of the cables and any connective equipment. Such terminals must cover and protect the cable ends from potential environmental damage caused by temperature variations, pressure variations, moisture, insects, etcetera. Any openings provided in the terminal to allow the cables to enter should thus be reliably sealed around the cables at the point of entry but still allow for manipulation of the cable by a craftsman when necessary. At the same time, the terminals must be robust enough to securely hold the cables in place. The terminal may also have to be able to withstand and maintain internal and external pressure differences due to environmental temperature and pressure fluctuations or water immersion.
In EP 0 646 294 B1, Pieck et. al. attempt to seal fiber optic cables by bolting two plates together with a sealing material compressed between the plates. More specifically, the sealing material is compressed axially about a spliced cable and radially extends to the walls of a base. The axial compression is set during installation and does not change unless it is later manually altered. As internal and external pressures change, the entire seal, comprising the two plates and the sealing material, slides a certain amount axially. In other words, the two joined plates move in unison in response to ambient pressure changes. At least one drawback to this fixed arrangement is that the set compression of the sealing material does not alter automatically in response to pressure changes for ideal sealing of the spliced cable. Thus, improved structures and methods for securely housing spliced fiber optic cables within a terminal would be welcome.